


See These Bones

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: "Quod fuimus, estis; quod sumus, hoc eritis" (What we were, you are; what we are, you will be). A look at the zombie war from three perspectives.





	See These Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Josette_Arnauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld) for her helpful comments on this! This video contains violence between humans and different sorts of zombies. If there's anything else you think ought to be mentioned in this note, please don't hesitate to let me know.

"See These Bones" by Nada Surf

[See These Bones](https://vimeo.com/186347349) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: look alive

This video is also available at my tumblr [here](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/167395184200/see-these-bones-a-fanvid-for-warm-bodies-2013).


End file.
